When We Didn't Get Along
" |image= Agent P putting away his fedora.jpg |caption=Perry placing his hat away with Carl looking. |band=Danny Jacob |band2=Danny Jacob |genre = Ballad |album=''Phineas and Ferb'' |before = "Hemoglobin Highway" |after = "My Nemesis" |runtime=1:11 |video= }} " " is the song from the episode "It's About Time!". The song describes Perry the Platypus's feelings after his nemesis, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, stops fighting him in favor of another secret agent. It is revealed how much Perry's nemesis means to him. Lyrics Without your schemes my life, it seems, is empty I spent all my time keeping you from doing wrong You were my only nemesis I'd foil your plans, but still I miss The moments when we didn't get along So search your heart, please, Doctor D And I am sure that you will see That you were always meant to be My only lifelong enemy But now you're doing battle with a panda from Seattle I miss the moments when we didn't get along Ooh... Extended Lyrics Without your schemes my life, it seems, is empty I spent all my time keeping you from doing wrong You were my only nemesis I'd foil your plans, but still I miss The moments when we didn't get along I fell for you the moment that you pushed me You captured me and held me for so long But now you're doing battle with a panda from Seattle I miss the moments when we didn't get along So search your heart, please, Doctor D And I am sure that you will see That you were always meant to be My only lifelong enemy You gave my life heroic cause Back when my only mission was The moments when we didn't get along Ooh... Background Information *This song is likely an allusion to the song "When She Loved Me" from Toy Story 2, including similar melody, lyrics, and some similar movements (such as the shot with Perry being swung in circles). *This song, as well as Perry's subplot in "It's About Time!", parodies elements of a romance film. The scene in which Doofenshmirtz and Perry run towards each other on a beach in slow motion makes a reference to romance films, except for the fact that while such scenes in a romance film will end up with passionate moments, Perry punches the doctor in the face when he comes into Perry's reach. *This is the first song sung from Perry's POV. The second is "I Walk Away" and the third is "Heck of a Day". *The song shows some clips from previous episodes. *In Spain, this song is named "It's About Time" and the "now you're doing better..." is in the place of "back when my heroic mission was..." for unknown reasons. Songwritters *Jon Colton Barry *Bobby Gaylor *Danny Jacob *Jeff Marsh *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire BMI Work #9688153 See Also *List of songs *"It's About Time!" de:Dass wir uns nicht gut verstehen es:Extraño a mi Nemesis pl:Bez wrogów bohaterom trudno żyć pt-br:Meu Único Vilão Category:Songs Category:Season 1 songs Category:Songs sung by Danny Jacob Category:W